ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Grapple Arts World-Wide
Grapple Arts World-Wide Details Acronym GAW Established 2008 Location Scotland & Canada Founders Mark Fyfe/Jason Thaurer Owners Mark Fyfe Parent Company Grapple Arts World-Wide Inc. Style Website http://gawonline.proboards101.com/index.cgi Grapple Arts World-Wide (GAW) is a wrestling company (e-fed) based out of Scotland that attempts to present professional wrestling not only as an art form but as entertainment. It's main goal is to showcase a mixture of all of the styles of wrestling, bringing the best Lucha Libre, Technical Wrestlers, Death Match Fighters, Puro, and Amateur wrestlers, to put on the greatest wrestling experience possible, while keeping a lighthearted feel to the whole thing. GAW is run by Mark Fyfe, formerly Mark Faith of UWL's very own Hard-Rock Connection (Mark Faith & Thaurer). GAW House Shows are taped in various arenas over the UK and Canada. The GAW television production is on a level somewhere between CHIKARA Pro and Ring of Honor. The GAW House shows are officially called GAW: The Red and Black Attack, but are simply known as the Tapings among the GAW Fans. House Shows are conducted each Friday except after Mega Cards when they are done on Saturdays. GAW doesn’t have a PPV deal at the moment our House Shows are broadcast on local TV Networks. GAW does not have a PPV each month but instead hold what they call Mega Cards. Mega Cards are officially known as Glory Bound, and are held at one of the larger arenas in the UK and Canada, depending on predicted attendance. These Mega Cards feature the best matches and promise not to disappoint. GAW records all its Megaevents for DVD release and therefore have developed a loyal fan base outside of the UK and Canada as well as around Britain. History In March 2008, successful professional wrestlers and tag team partners Mark Fyfe and Thaurer decided to open their own promotion. Grapple Arts World-Wide Roster * Matt Mathews - GAW Worlds Champion ' * 'Masked Man - GAW Universal Duo Champion * Talimin Shae - GAW Universal Duo Champion * Johnny Slayer - GAW H3 Champion * Brian Ross * Daniel Smart * Dimitri Dynamo * Ethan Vrykolakas * Gabriella Rain * Human * Jamie Bamford * John Dashiell * Johnny Slayer * Leon Sant * Masked Man * Matt Mathews * Maximillion * Ryan Blake * Talimin Shae Non Wrestlers * Mark Fyfe - Promoters * Mark Fyfe - On Air Owner * Jason Thaurer - On Air Authority Figure (Commissioner) * CJ - Play by Play Analyst * Justin Zolberg - Colour Commentator * Slick - Interviewer * Sally Johansen - Ring Announcer * FLASH Odin - Head Trainer GAW Wrestling School * Jefferson Randall-Browne - Head Referee * Chris Johansen, Harry Chung, Stacy Olsen - Referees GAW Students * * * * * * * Grapple Art World-Wide Tag Teams & Stables Tag Teams * Super Pirates (masked man and talimin shae) * Johnny Slayer and Brian Ross Championships Current Champions Defunct Championships GAW Regional Championship External links * http://gawonline.proboards101.com/index.cgi Category:E-Fed Category:E-Wrestling Category:Federations formed in 2008 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011